Field office
Field Offices '''(originally known as '''Cog Dominiums) are Sellbot Cog Buildings in Toontown. Disney announced it in a PDF file as well as blog which you can download at the Disney website. It was released on Test Toontown January 20, 2011, and Live Toontown, February 17, 2011. Currently though, Field Offices are only for Movers & Shakers right now. It is rumored that the process of Sellbots (Doodle, Storm Sellbot) will be the same for Cashbots, Lawbots, and Bossbots as well. Description In late 2009/early 2010, DIMG announced that "later this year, the Cogs will unleash something big... their sinister new office buildings, Cog Dominiums". Cog Dominiums have been renamed to Field Offices. Field Offices are the new cog buildings in Toontown which introduce some cog based mini games. Which is shown in many Field Office footages around the net. Field Offices will bring toons new challenges in the game. It was supposed to be released in 2010, but they were working on other problems so Field Offices were delayed. PDF Link : PDF:Cog-dominium/disney/TTfactSheet-Final.pdf Procedures There are two parts to the field office. They are the Mover Maze and the Executive Suite. The Mover Maze is a top-down maze-like game where you throw water balloons at cogs. The Executive Suite is like a floor on a cog building. When a field office is completed, the caged toon will give you an SOS card. Mover Maze There are several water tanks scattered around the map. If you touch one, you will automatically fill up a water balloon. You can throw this water balloon at a cog. If thrown at a big cog (The Mover and Shakers), it will first turn red and then explode after a second hit. Your goal is to destroy all the big cogs. If thrown at a smaller cog, the cog gets destroyed and drops jokes. The more jokes collected, the more your toon gets tooned-up at the end of the round. Watch out though! If a cog touches you, you will lose laff points. The amount that you lose depends on the difficulty of the neighborhood. Sometimes, a big cog in Donald's Dreamland can take away up to 30 laff points! Also, if you happen to get hit by a falling object, you will not get hurt, but you will lose your water balloon if you are currently carrying one. There is a time limit too, so you can't take all the time in the world. Once all the cogs are defeated, you will have a minute to get into the open elevator. After getting into the elevator, you will get a toon-up depending on the amount of jokes that you picked up and how fast you got into the elevator. Then you will procede to the Executive Suite. Executive Suite The Executive Suite is the place where you fight all the cogs. You will have to rescue the caged toon. The cogs are usually high-leveled. Sometimes, you will only have one group of cogs, and at other times, you will have more coming inside from the elevator. Plan your strategy like you would do so in a cog building. After defeating all the cogs, the caged toon will become uncaged and will give you an SOS card. Then you will have successfully finished the Field Office and will exit the building. Rumors Other types of Cogs will recieve their own Field Offices. Notes *A video was discovered from Schell Games showing seven seconds of gameplay from Field Offices. The footage displayed a Toon throwing water balloons at Movers & Shakers, and a Toon with a helicopter backpack flying with a Legal Eagle. *Schell Games helped Disney make Field Offices. 330px|right SOS Toons Field Office SOS Toons range from no star to two star SOS Toons.These SOS Cards are currently always rewaded by a V.P. SOS Toon rather than the real SOS Toon, Example:When you rescue Flippy in Donald's Dreamland it is most likely to resieve the most powerful Field Office SOS Toon-up ( since Flippy is a Toon-up SOS Card ) GiggleMesh. Also the SOS you can receive depends on the neighbourhood you are in. Toon-up: Phil Bettur ( no star ) ( Royal Blue Monkey ) 10 laff Gag:Bamboo Cane Pun of feel better. Emma Phatic* ( Blue Bear ) ( Girl ) 20 laff Gag:Bamboo Cane GiggleMesh** ( Cream Bear ) ( Boy ) 30 laff Gag:Bamboo Cane Lure: Des Traction ( no star ) ( Aqua Duck ) ( Boy ) ( none rounds ) Gag:Small magnet Pun of distraction. Dee Version* ( Pink Mouse ) ( Girl ) 1 round Gag:Small Magnet Pun of diversion. Bo Nanapeel** ( Orange Monkey ) ( Boy ) 2 rounds Gag:Small Magnet Pun of the gag Banana Peel. Sound: Bea Sharpe ( no star ) ( Light Green Monkey ) ( Girl ) 10 HP Gag:Aoogah Otto Toon* ( Yellow Bear ) ( Boy ) 20 HP Gag:Aoogah Pun of otto tuning ( used by singers to make their voice sound better ). Al Capella** ( Red Pig ) ( Girl ) 30 HP Gag:Elephant Trunk Drop: Anne Ville ( no star ) ( Green pig ) ( Girl ) 20 HP Gag:Anvil Pun of the gag Anvil. Bud Erfingerz* ( Dark Orange Horse ) ( Boy ) 35 HP Gag:Anvil J.S. Bark** ( Brown Dog ) ( Boy ) 50 HP Gag:Big Weight Trivia *Field Offices are technically Sellbot Cog Buildings, but they do not count towards any Toontasks for Sellbot buildings or Cog buildings. *The hardest Field Offices are in Donald's Dreamland, sometimes have a bunch of cogs from Level 1's to Level 12's cogs. *You start with four minutes, or 240 seconds, on the timer in the upper right corner. If this timer runs out and you haven't defeated all four Movers & Shakers, you lose and are kicked back to the street. If you defeat all four, the Exit opens and the timer switches to a 60 second countdown - this is how long you have to reach the Exit. *The faster you reach the exit, the bigger toonup you are rewarded with but if you don't reach the exit in time before the 60 seconds expire you will be automatically telepoted to the elevator by losing up to 40 laff points. *When there is a Sellbot Cog on a street that is one level higher than that street's Cog level limit, this Cog will take over a Toon building to make a Field Office. References #http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/field-offices﻿ Gallery Outside Sellbot Field Offices.jpg|Field Offices side view Field Office pic 2.png|Field Offices Front View Side View Sellbot Field Office.jpg|Field Offices closer-side view Field Office pic 1.png|The Toon is rescued and rewards an SOS Toon. FieldOffice ddl.jpg|This picture was taken on the live release. Cog Dominium.png|Field Office as it looks like on the Toontown site FO.jpg|A Field Office Field Office Toontown.jpg|Toon HQ News Image Mover and Shaker Portrait.PNG|Mover and Shaker Portrait|link=Mover and Shaker The Field Office.png|The Field Office Release Tyler the Field Office.png Executive Suite.jpg|The Executive Suite Stolen Jokes.jpg|Jokes Stolen! Before the Release.jpg|Before the Release Executive suite.jpg|Executive Suite with Lawbots inside, possibly referring to Lawbot Field Offices. Cashbot Executive Suite.png|Cashbots in the Executive Suite. Bossbot Executive Suite.jpg|Bossbots in the Executive Suite. level10cogddl.png|A level 10 cog in Dreamland, it later made a Field Office. ( Not invasion or summons. ) legaleaglephoto.png|Legal Eagle portrait during a Bean Counter invasion. Referring to Lawbot Field Offices? LEGAL EAGLE!.jpg|Another field office with Legal Eagle during a Bean Counter invasion.(Note that the Big Weight is different.) legaleaglepic2.png|Legal Eagle Faceplate in a Sellbot Field Office. ( During a Legal Eagle invasion. ) Fieldoffice beingmade.jpg|A field office landing. lawbot_fieldoffice.jpg|Legal Eagle and a Backstabber (exploding) in Lawbot Field Office. Jokes_FO.jpg|Collect Jokes while in the Mover Maze. lvl7_crefo.jpg|A Level 7 Glad Hander in Minnies Melodyland creating a Field Office. Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Lawbots Category:Cog Battles Category:Cog Buildings